Ebria
by Mago de Os
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Yellow ebria? yo si y esto salio de mi mente bipolar. Participante del Bonus tematico del foro Dex holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil. One- shot.


Bueno este es mi primer fic, por lo cual estoy muy nervioso, cuando me llego la temática pensé :_Como voy a escribir humor si soy mas fome que chupar un clavo._ Por consiguiente, salio esto lo cual no se si esta bueno. Acepto criticas, y si lanzan cosas que sean tomates, incluso hasta piedras recibo. no les dare mas lata y aquí va este fic.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, no estoy seguro a quien le pertenece solo se que a mi no<p>

Advertencia: en realidad el unico contenido fuerte a tratar seria el alcohol y la ebriedad, pero igual lo marco T, por si acaso. Posible (evidente) Ooc.

Nota:Este fic es participante del Bonus temático de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro Dex holders del Prof. Oak

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano, el sol recién hacia su aparición en la pacifica región de Kanto, los pidgeys cantaban, los arboles se movían al compás del viento pero no todo era paz, es más en pleno bosque Viridian, mas especifico en plena cabaña de cierta dex holder era todo lo contrario. Allí estaba la rubia levantándose de el piso mientras que cierto chico pelinegro de ojos ámbar se disculpaba por ser el causante del accidente hace poco ocurrido<p>

_Flashback_

_Yellow se despertaba temprano para empezar un nuevo día, como era habitual, sin mucho que hacer pero ese día se levanto con una terrible resaca causada por la fiesta de Blue en casa de Green. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar por las escaleras cuando iba ya terminando la escala se olvide de cierta persona la cual yacía tirada cual bulto, por lo que la pobre rubia termino de cara al piso y el ojidorado despertó gracias al impacto antes mencionado_

_Fin Flashback_

-Lo siento Yellow-sempai, en verdad lo lamento -dijo el chico haciendo algo inusual en él: pedir disculpas

-No importa, Gold…Pero que hacías en mi escalera? –pregunto la rubia un poco nerviosa porque el chico la estaba viendo con su pijama de pikachus

-No recuerda nada Yellow-sempai? – dijo mirando a la chica la cual respondió negando la cabeza

-Bueno si mal no recuerdo…

_Flashback (relatado por Gold)_

_Llegue a la fiesta de Green-sempai invitado por Blue- sempai, la cual me hizo un encargo especial, estuve un buen rato conversando con Red-sempai hasta que Blue-sempai me llamo para que le entregara el encargo. Cuando estuvo hecho el trabajo volví con Red, y llego Yellow-sempai con la cara sonrojada, tambaleándose de un lado al otro viniendo hacia nosotros y dijo:_

_-Red-san, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, yo te amo y te he amado desde que me salvaste de aquel Dratini- claramente estaba bajo el efecto de el licor que Blue me pidió_

_La fiesta se detuvo cuando la rubia se confeso, en parte porque estaba gritando y en otra porque se esperaba la respuesta de Red_

_-Lo siento mucho Yellow, no creí que sintieras eso por mi pero yo solo te veo como amiga, además ya tengo novia-en ese momento Yellow se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, eso gracias a su estado._

-En serio, yo hice eso- dijo apenada y avergonzada la sanadora

-Hiciste eso y mucho más querida- dijo Blue apareciendo de repente en la cabaña

-Blue-san, que hace aquí- pregunta la dueña de la casa

-Vine a ver como estabas después de la fiesta, y hola Gold- lo último lo dice haciendo un saludo con la mano

-No puedo creer que me haya confesado a Red-san y que me haya rechazado- lo dice con un tono triste

-Eso no es todo hay mas, aquí tengo un vídeo de la fiesta- dice Blue con su tono pícaro

_Flashback_

_Después que Gold le entregara a Blue el alcohol, la castaña lo vertió todo en el ponche, siendo la primera víctima Yellow, la cual al no estar acostumbrada al alcohol, con solo un vaso se emborracho y sacando valor gracias al trago fue raudamente a confesarse a su gran amor. Luego de la desastrosa confesión la joven ebria siguió bebiendo pero ahora junto a Gold, el cual bebía botellas de licor y no ponche alcoholizado como los demás. Y así Yellow se dedico a beber hasta que se aburrió y saco a bailar a Gold, el cual estaba muy alegre. La ebria pareja siguió bailando hasta que se acabo la fiesta, de la cual se fueron abrazados de los hombros yéndose de un lado al otro_

_Fin Flashback_

-Con razón mi cabeza dolía- dijo la sanadora

-No recuerdo haber bebido- dijo sobándose la cabeza el chico

.Vamos Gold, no recuerdas que dijiste que querías olvidar que la chica que te gusta se le declaro a otro- dijo la mayor de los tres con un tono pícaro y un poco burlón, a lo cual el chico solo se calló y se sonrojo

(Ya me está asustando Gold, primero se disculpa y luego se queda callado) pensó la rubia

-Bueno, Yellow está bien, sana y salva así que me voy- dijo la visitante

-Adiós Blue-san y gracias por recordarme que nunca más volveré a beber- dijo Yellow amablemente aunque sonara sarcástico

Y sempai que hay de desayuno- pregunto el chico volviendo a ser el de siempre

No sé, déjame revisar la despensa- la chica reviso pero solo encontró cereales y leche, así que ese fue su desayuno.

Más tarde, la chica se fue a vestir y una vez ya lista fue con Gold a pasear al bosque ya que él no tenía nada que hacer y ella tampoco. Así estuvieron todo el día, en donde conversaron de muchas cosas, algunas triviales y otras sin importancia pero Yellow no pudo más con la curiosidad

-Gold, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde la mañana-dijo la chica

-Si sempai – dijo el criador

-Porque has estado raro todo este día?- soltó la chica con un poco de problema ya que pensaba que estaba siendo muy directa

-Le diré la verdad, usted no recuerda cuando veníamos de la fiesta, cierto-le dijo el chico pero ella negó

-Bueno, vera, usted me beso y no tiene idea cuanto estuve esperando por ese beso, me gustas Yellow- dicho esto el chico pervertido se acerco a la rubia que estaba sorprendida por la declaración, y le dio un beso no muy largo. (Le gusto a Gold, pero no sé si siento algo por él, no me gustaría que sufriera por mi aunque besa bien) así se debatía internamente la rubia.

-Golpéeme si quiere sempai, se que lo tengo mereci- no alcanzo a terminar cuando fue besado por la rubia que aunque estaba confundida tenia claro que le gustaban los besos del criador.

Palabras: 972( casi me paso xD)

* * *

><p>Recuerden tomates o piedras XD<p> 


End file.
